


Yes Sir

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit
Summary: John Winchester finds a teenage girl in the side of the road......the girl repays him in ways he never imagined.





	Yes Sir

Yes Sir ( A John Winchester One shot)

Sammy slid in his brother’s car, tossing his back bag in the back, watching as Dean and Lily the girl that their dad had found literally on the side of the rod six months ago, come running out of the house. Lily getting in the old beat up truck she got from their uncle Bobby, as Dean jumps into the driver’s seat of the Impala.

“Hey have you ever noticed she doesn’t call dad Sir, like we do?” Dean asks pulling on to the road behind Lily.

“What?” Sammy shakes his head.

“She doesn’t, she never does, and he doesn’t bitch at her for it, if we don’t he bites our heads off,” Dean says turning up the radio.

“Never really noticed Dean,” Sammy says turning the radio down, so he could keep his hearing.

“Well she doesn’t” Dean swings the huge black car into the high school parking lot beside Lily’s truck. Dean, gets out of his car him being a senior he was happy he could drive to school, and when Lily started at the school she demanded she be able to drive to school as well.

“Hey why don’t you call dad Sir?” Dean ask Lily walking around her truck.

“I don’t know, be kinda weird dontcha think?” Dean notices the blush that covered her face, as she ran up to the school, he shrugs it off thinking maybe she had a crush on his dad, it wouldn’t be the first time one of his classmates told him his dad was hot.

Lily made it to lunch time, before sneaking out of the school, to her truck, going back to her new home…. back to John. Lily pulls her truck in beside Johns, hurrying out of her truck into the house.

“Made it a few hours…. better than last week,” John smirks seeing the girl come through the living room.

“I missed you,” Lily shrugs going to her knees to John’s right side her head laying on his thigh, her arms around his leg.

“I missed you too princess,” John smiled looking down at his sub.

Lilt smirks squeezing tighter into her Dom’s leg, she had been living there about two months when she admitted her feelings for the man that saved her, the man that she had fallen in love with. She had turned eighteen the first month, she was there, which was the only thing that had kept John from acting out his feelings for the girl. But after she turned eighteen and she came into his bedroom one night and told him she was falling in love with him…. and that he was the sexiest and she had ever see, and she wanted to lose her virginity to him.

The two started up a relationship, and after a night of great sex, John asked her if she knew anything about Dom/sub relationships. Lily read about it, dome some research and John started teaching her about it, she fell in love with the lifestyle, and now here she was kneeling at her Dom’s right side where she belonged.

“So um Dean asked me this morning why I don’t call you sir,” Lily smiles looking up at John.

“Oh yeah, what did you tell him Princess?” John asks. “Come up here,” he tells her. Lily jumps out of the floor, straddling his lap her arms thrown over his shoulders, his hands on her hips.

“I told him it would be weird. I didn’t know what to tell him, I didn’t know if you want the boys to know yet or not,” Lily says.

“We can tell them whenever you want to princess,” John tells her, leaning forwards kissing her neck.

“Sir…. Please Sir, I need you,” Lily begs, they hadn’t been together for over two weeks and she was feeling it.

The deep growl that comes from John had Lily’s panties soaking. John wraps his arms around her “hold on baby girl, don’t want you to fall” Johns voice had gotten a bit deeper, like it always done when he was turned on. John carries, his princess to his bedroom, gently laying her on the bed.

“Get undressed princess,” John demands, watching as Lily hurries out of the bed.

“Yes Sir,” Lily slowly pulls her shirt up over her head, dropping it to the floor. John pulls his shirt off tossing it to the floor, standing up to unbutton his jeans, pulling them along with his boxer briefs down letting them hit the floor. He kicks his clothes out of the way, sliding back onto the bed, wrapping his hand around his thick long perfect cock. Lily can hardly take her eyes off his hand, as she unbuttons her jeans letting them pool around her feet.

She reaches behind her, unhooking her bra, pulling it off her shoulders it joining the pile of clothes. She turns around, as she slowly bends down, pulling her panties off her hips hearing John growl. “Damn princess, your sexy as hell… you know that?” as she turns to face him, he reaches out his big hands wrapping around her waist as he pulls her to him.

“Fuck I’m so happy that all this belongs to me,” John growls, his hands sliding up her body, squeezing breast, leaning up sucking her nipple, gently nipping at it loving the sounds of her moaning.

“I belong to you Sir…. only you,” Lily moans.

John scoots back his back against the headboard, “come on princess…. ride me,” John growls, stroking his cock, precome spurting from his cock.

Lily crawls up to her Dom, “yes Sir,” she purrs, as she moves to straddle him, moaning as she sinks down on Johns cock, feeling him move his hand.

“Damn princess….so wet. Have you been wet for me all day?”

“Yes Sir,” Lily moans her eyes closed, her head thrown back her hands on his thighs. John watched the eighteen year old woman now, create her own pleasure along with his, he never wanted to lose her, didn’t want to lose this, he needed to tell the boys.

“Damn baby girl,” John growls, leaning up wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck, down her chest.

“Mmmmmm” Lily moans loving the feeling of his lips on her neck, his hands now tight on her hips. She leans forward, grinding her hips, whispering in his ear “make me cum Sir…. Please, been too long.”

“Yeah, it has been baby girl,” John smiles “it won’t be this long again, I promise,” John turns them so she is on her back, and he is holding himself up on his elbows, as he thrust deep into her, so hard the headboard was banging off the wall.

John runs his thumb along her lips, before leaning down kissing her, running his tongue along her bottom lip, as she opens her mouth just a bit letting him slip his tongue between her lips, his tongue dominating hers.

He could feel that his girl was getting close to the edge, her body was starting to shake her breath was starting to shallow, and get faster, he could feel tighten around him. “Getting close princess, I can tell,” John growls I her ear.

“Yes Sir….please…oh God,” she moans tightening her legs around him, arching her back, taking him even deeper inside her his cock rubbing against the spot deep inside her that he had told her about and showed her how amazing it could make her feel.

“Cum for me princess, cum on my cock,” John gives her permission to cum knowing that’s what she was waiting on. “Scream my name, wanna hear you want you loud,” John and Lily hardly ever got to get loud, because of the boys being in the house, so the chances they had, he wanted to hear her.

“Oh God … John…..John,” Lily screams his name as her body shakes and tightens around him.

John pulls out of her, scooting up her body, stroking himself a few times, before cumming hard, it covering her chest, some even landing on her face, he moans as he watches her tongue flick out licking up the bit of cum around her lips. John still straddling her, scoops up some of his cum from her chest, smiling as she automatically opens her mouth, for him to feed her his cum. He watches as she cleans, his cum from her chest, sucking it off her fingers.

John slowly moves from straddling her to laying beside her, “I love you princess,” John buries his face in her neck kissing her.

“Love you too John,” she moans laying her head on his chest, John running his fingers through her bright hair.

“So was thinking we need to tell the boys about us,” he tells her.

She moves around so she is laying between his legs, her head laying on her crossed arms on his chest, “ you think they will be mad about us?” she asks, not wanting to be the one that got between John and his boys.

“I don’t think they will get mad, maybe really surprised but not mad,” John answers pushing her hair behind her ears.

“Okay,” she says moving off him, picking her clothes up getting dressed. “We telling em today?” she asks feeling him, reach up and hook her bra for her.

“Yeah I think it would be best,” John answers, as he pulls on his jeans.

“So… you want me to call you Sir all the time now not only in here?” she smirks straddling his lap, him sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Want me to be hard all the time?” he smirks moving her hand from his chest to his crotch, just hearing her call him Sir, had his cock hardening.

“I mean I’m okay with that… don’t know if the boys would like it much tho,” she giggles rubbing him through his jeans.

“How about we work up to you calling me Sir, all the time,” John says.

“I can always just call you daddy in the bed room,” she winks.

“Fuck,” John growl his hands tight on her hips, she could tell he was okay with it by the wet spot that was on his jeans, from precum shooting from his cock.

“Dammit,” John grumbles hearing the loud rumble of Dean’s car pulling up in the driveway. “What time is it?” he says out loud not really to anyone.

Lily picks up her phone from the side table, “2:45, they come home early,” she says before hurrying out of Johns room to hers when she hears the front door open.

“Lil why did you leave school?” Dean asks as she comes out of her room.

“Because I wanted to, why are you two home early?” she asks walking past him seeing Sammy in the kitchen digging through the fridge, John in his chair, in the living room.

“Because we wanted too,” Dean mocks her.

“Come in here boys, gotta tell you something,” John tells them.

“Yes Sir,” both boys said in unison, both looking worried.

Lily followed the boys into the living room sitting in a chair opposite the couch, where the boys were sitting, she was nervous worried that the boys weren’t going to approve of her and John.

“What’s wrong Sir?” Dean asks.

“Nothing is wrong Dean, um actually its good news, hopefully you two see it the same way. Um about four months ago Lily and I started dating,” John tell his boys, looking back at Lily giving her a small smile.

“Shit really?” Dean says, Lily couldn’t tell if he was mad or not.

“Yes son, she had turned eighteen before anything happened,” John tell them.

“Ewwww dad we don’t want to hears about that,” Sammy gags making Dean laugh.

“Why’s you take this long to tell us?” Dean asks.

“I was worried you two would be mad,” Lily shrugs.

“We aint mad, we don’t care if you two date, we just don’t want to hear you two doing it,” Dean shrugs. “Hold on is that why you don’t call him Sir?” Dean ask.

Lily smirks looking towards John “she calls me Sir, Dean” John laughs at the look on Deans face.

“Hey you’re the one that asked,” Lily smirks getting up from the chair, going to John sitting on his lap.

“Well, I’m happy, if you two are happy, but I’m hungry,” Sammy says leaving the couch going back to the kitchen.

“Does this mean my girlfriend can come spend the night?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, but if you two have sex, you better wear a condom, too damn young to be a grandpa,” John tells him, Lily trying not to laugh at the blush that came across Deans face.

“Trust me, I’m too damn young to be a dad,” Dean says hurrying out of the living room.

“So Sir, since the boys know, can I move my stuff to your room?” Lily asks kissing Johns neck.

“Come on I’ll help ya,” John groans moving her hand to his crotch.

“Boys, you may wanna go somewhere for a while,” Lily smirks, John pulling her towards her room, both boys shaking their heads as they both get up and head for the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments would love to know what you think of my stories.


End file.
